Last Chance
by MinerStatus
Summary: Jinx is off to a rough start in her new school. It's only her first day and she's already punched someone in the face. What makes it worse is she punched Ekko, the resident bad boy who doesn't just forget. A unique story of preleague Ekko and Jinx.
1. Chapter 1

Jinx kicked a rock as she walked down the sidewalk, a frown plastered to her face. It bounced off the pavement and into the street. She groaned in frustration, tugging on one of her braids. That rock was the only thing keeping her mind of the day to come.

This was the third time she had been expelled from high school. and like in baseball it was three strikes you're out. Her parents moved her to her grandmas and sent her to the only school that would take her. A private school of about six hundred people, black skirt and white button up polo shirt, those stupid brown shoes she had to wear every day. They already had scuffs on them from kicking everything she could see as she walked down the sidewalk.

It was her first day and she just knew trouble was going to happen. She couldn't help it though; it was so exiting and right. The first time she got expelled she sent someone to the hospital in a fight. And just like that Jinx got a rush from being so called 'bad'.

They always said that rules were meant to be broken right?

However it was frustrating. Despite the thrill of breaking them it was only fun to not get caught. The backlash was enormous, no one believes you anymore, teachers single you out and friends disappear.

That's why Jinx had decided to reform. This new school would be the stage. She would be a model student, good grades, helpful, and most of all never in trouble.

She could see the school nearing in the distance. Dreading walking inside for the first time she started to slow, searching for anything else she could kick into the street. With one final sigh she brushed a stray strand of blue hair behind her ear and made the final trek to the building in front of her.

* * *

Ekko looked around mischievously at the front courtyard from his vantage point. He found that sitting high up in the branches of the old oak tree was calming. The teachers were no longer looking for him constantly, no more disappointing looks, quirking eyebrows, little freshman girls giggling over him or his lackeys asking what their next move was. Just pure silence and he enjoyed it.

He twirled the silver chain on his pants around his finger as he eyed a group of freshman girl's laughing at some obscure thing. He found them to be the most annoying out of any of the girls in his school. Constantly giggling and touching and just being annoying in general, and for some reason they all wanted a bad boy in their lives so he was most of their targets.

Either that or they wanted Ezreal, the goody to shoes perfect boy of the school. Ekko couldn't stand him, it was all so fake.

Ekko pulled his phone out of his pocket, swiping over the screen to check the time. He had at least ten minutes until the start of school. With a sigh he leaned back, glancing over the rapidly filling school yard as he waited.

His eyes were captured by something blue, an odd color to see in the school yard. Seeing as the teachers would always demand that student keep with a traditional black or brown. Ekko looked closer and noticed it was a girl he had never seen before. She looked upset as she stomped up to the front door of the school. He could see the groan escape her lips as she stared up at the front door before opening it to step inside. Ekko smirked, she looked feisty, and he liked that.

* * *

Jinx stepped inside the doors to the school, following the signs to the office. She was told specifically to get here early to pick up her id and schedule. After a long walk she finally found her destination. The office secretary glanced at Jinx over her glasses as she walked inside and up to the counter.

"Name?" the old woman asked, clearly eyeing her blue hair.

"Jinx."

"Last name," the secretary rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Havock," Jinx answered. The secretary rolled around and started going through a filing cabinet. After a few seconds she turned back to Jinx and handed her a few pieces of paper and a school id, along with a school rule book.

"Sign here," The women set a clipboard in front of Jinx along with a pen. She took it and jotted down her name and signature in one of the blank spaces. The woman took it back, glance at the signature before looking back at Jinx.

"Home room starts in ten minutes, you are fully expected to review the rule book and sign the inside cover," The woman fixed her glasses and went back to reviewing her paper work. Jinx gathered up her stuff and stuck it under her arm, throwing the rule book into her messenger style bag. Homeroom was math class today; she pulled out a map of the school and started for her locker.

* * *

The warning bell rang and Ekko jumped out of the tree. Almost immediately Ryan, his first hand man, ran up to him. He was a short boy with solid black hair, if you didn't ask you would never guess he's seventeen with such a childish face. It was useful though, no one could ever think it would do anything wrong.

"You hear we got a new student?" he asked, trotting beside Ekko as they made their way through the crowd.

"No, I didn't think we were accepting students," Ekko replied, cracking his neck then placing his hands in his pockets.

"I heard she has blue hair, which is pretty wild, but she's got small tits so meh." Ryan sighed. Despite his face Ryan was a pervert, and no one stopped him. No one could ever believe that face could do something so dirty.

"You date girls based off their tit size so that means nothing," Ekko laughed.

"Don't you know the best trait a female could have is her boobs?"

They reached the front door a few minutes early, waiting for the bell to ring. Ekko never like being mowed over by the cattle run that was the first bell so he always got to the front a few minutes before.

"Let's just go inside I don't feel like being out here," Ekko whispered to Ryan, already spotting some freshman girl in the crowd oogling at them. Love confessions were no strangers to the pair. Ekko found the more oogeling the girl did before she confessed the more annoying it was. They always sniffled or sobbed while doing it too.

The pair bolted into the door before the girl could make it to them. Ekko walked down the hall and to the left, making it to home room just a few minutes early. They stood outside, leaning against the tan lockers while they waited for the bell to ring.

"We've talked around this before; you aren't supposed to be in here." Ekko winced, it was Mr. Perfect again. He was assigned to monitor the halls before school started to make sure no students were inside.

"And the last time I didn't care, now I really **really** don't care," Ekko stood up to his full height, rolling his eyes at Ezreal.

"Go back outside or I report you," Ezreal crossed his arms. They had been through this song and dance before.

"Oh I'm so scared the teacher's pet is gunna get me," Ekko replied sarcastically. The bell rang right over their heads, signaling the students to start filing in. Ekko smirked at Ezreal, knowing Ezreal had lost.

"Why do you argue with everyone?" Ezreal glared at him.

"Why do you have to be such a little bitch?" Ekko questioned back, starting to get angry with him. Students started to filing into the classrooms around them now as the two now engaged in a glaring contest.

"Feisty, are they not feeding you in the orphanage again?" Ezreal smirked, hitting a soft spot. Ekko snarled, looking like a mad dog as he stepped closer to Ezreal. Ryan put his hand on Ekko's forearm, signaling to let it go, but Ekko was having none of it. He flicked his hand away as he went closer to the boy.

"Wanna find out?" Ekko growled.

Ezreal quirked and eye brow and laughed at him. Further fueling the fire behind Ekko's eyes. With no more self-control Ekko grabbed the collar of Ezreal's shirt and slammed him against the lockers, ready to fight. A circle of students started to gather while Ryan shook his head.

* * *

After finding her locker Jinx made her way to home room. This school was much smaller than her old one, and cleaner. The halls were dark beige with tan lockers that smelled like pine. Surprisingly there was no graffiti or vandalism notable on the walls, maybe staying out of trouble would be easier then she thought.

She took a left and neared her destination. A large cluster of students blocked the hallway in front of her room. With a sigh she shoved through the crowd, attempting to get to her homeroom. She reached the center and stopped to look at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I can fix that little face of yours pretty boy," a white haired boy growled to another that he held into a locker. The only response he got from the kid was a laugh. He obviously wasn't scared of him.

"Please stop!" suddenly a small blond girl broke from the crowd, trying to separate the two. She grabbed the boys arm. Jinx felt her eye twitch as she felt the urge to punch the kid out cold. Whoever this kid was he was pissing her off and making her late.

Suddenly he threw his arm back, tossing the bond girl to the floor.

"Lux!" the boy against the lockers screamed after her, pushing his assailant off him. The two stood still for a moment while they decided what to do. the taller white haired one decided first, grabbing the blinds shirt while he raised a first in the air.

"Do it you won't," he snickered, crossing his arms.

He snarled, almost going blind with rage as he brought his arm back. Before getting to the final staged though both men were thrown back. jinx stood defiantly in the middle of them now. The boy squinted his eyes at her, taking in her features while trying to decide who she was.

"What is wrong with you, dumb bitch," He glared at her. Now with fire in her eyes Jinx suddenly unleashed a full on upper cut onto the stranger. He fell to the floor, holding his jaw in pain.

"Who's the bitch now?" she laughed. The circle went quiet; you could hear a fly in the silence. Jinx came down off her high and looked around nervously then back to the boy on the floor before internally groaning. A teacher broke through the crowd and surveyed the scene before crossing their arms.

So much for being good.

 **Small idea I had, let me know if you guys want me to continue and if you want to see any champions included. This is going to be slight Lux/Ez as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx stood still like a cornered animal. She had just blown the one thing she wanted to change. The teacher shook his head before pointing at the trio in the middle of the circle and signaling for them to follow. Jinx pouted silently as she trailed behind the man along with the other two. Ekko rubbed his jaw slowly as it became tender and hot to the touch. He continuously glared at Jinx. Who did she think she was? A new student that just got here not thirty minutes ago already punching him. Onto of that she's a girl! He would have to deal with this later.

Jinx noticed Ekko's glaring, it was hard not too, but she dint care. He was the reason she was in this mess so she just gave vicious looks back at him. The whole walk turned into one giant dog fight going down the hall. Ezreal trotted behind them, smirking at the scene that unfolded in front of him. Ekko had never shown so much hostility towards anyone, except him, and especially not towards a girl.

They made it to the office and the teacher signaled all three to waiting chairs. Jinx sat down in a huff, crossing her legs and arms. Her eyes bore a hole into the floor while they awaited their fate. Ekko sat right next to her, still holding his tender chin. The office was small in this school, only holding a single secretary with a principles office in The back. The women behind the desk leaned over and eyed Jinx from above her glasses before making a tsk sound with her tongue and sighing. She continued to type away on a computer while they all sat in the melody of keystrokes. Jinx leaned as far left as she could, trying to get away from the boy next to her.

A small man came out from the back office to survey the area with tired eyes. With a sigh he silently lifted one finger and motioned for the three to follow him. Ekko stood first motioning for Jinx to go in front of him.

"Ladies first." A smirk played on his lips. With a grunt Jinx ignored him, turning her head to the side. Ekko shrugged and went in first followed by Ezreal and then Jinx. They walked into a coffee colored room. A small couch sat in the corer along with two chairs and a large desk in the center. A small glass lamp was on, pointed at some paper work on the desk. The principle sat down first, motioning for Jinx and Ekko to sit down. A silence fell over the room while the man rubbed his mustache, thinking of what to say.

"So who wants to start?" the man picked up a pencil and started to do some paper work. The room still fell silent while no one refused to speak. Jinx sat there nervously, looking anywhere but the principle.

"No one?" the principle looked up from his paper work, quirking an eyebrow.

"It was my fault sir." Ezreal stood up, walking up to the desk. The principle sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Is this true?" he directed his attention to Jinx. Her mouth remained sealed while she stared at the floor.

"She just separated us, if she hadn't we should have gotten into a full out fight sir." Ezreal defended himself. The man looked from Ezreal to Jinx a few times before coming to a decision.

"You all have detention today for an hour, if this happens again I will not go easy on you." He said this all while staring at Jinx. She swallowed and nodded slowly, accepting her fate.

"Now out." He pointed to the door. The three stood up and made the walk of shame out of the office, picking up the yellow detention slips by the door from the secretary. With a final glare at Ekko Jinx stomped off to homeroom to start the day.

The rest of her classes went by fast. For most of them Jinx had managed to snatch a seat by the window to be able to look outside while still casually jotting down notes from the board. She almost wished the day would go slower; detention on her first day was not what she wanted. She didn't even know his name but she hated Ekko, it was his fault she was in this mess.

The final bell rang and Jinx threw all her stuff into her bag and pulled out a map to the school. Luckily the detention took place in the room across the hall. She stood up, flattening out her skirt before walking across the room and out the door. The teacher held out a hand for her slip once she entered the next room. Jinx rummaged around in her bag before placing it in his open hand. He set it to the side, continuing to do work on his laptop. She took a seat in the back of the room, looking around in distaste. Ezreal followed, sliding the paper into the same open hand and sitting at the nearest desk.

The hour went by slowly, the clock slowly ticking away at Jinx's sanity. There was no sign of Ekko however. Jinx was actually happy for this though, fearing that she may glare a hole through his head if he were in the room, killing him.

* * *

"So what are you going to do to her?" Ryan questioned Ekko. They were walking in the old graveyard again, one of the pairs most popular hangouts.

"I'm going to make her regret ever meeting me." Ekko replied smugly. He had broken into the secretary's office right after school and grabbed his target address. It surprised him that they were neighbors since he hadn't seen her before. Jinx was an unusual name though, she seemed like a fun game.

"Don't you think that's a little bit extreme? It was just one punch, why can't you drop it?" Ryan questioned Ekko's words.

"I'm sure she can handle it." Ekko said, climbing another large oak tree to sit inside it.

* * *

Finally the e clock ticked down and Jinx shot up like a rocket. Leaving the room as soon as the hour came while Ezreal slowly packed his things. She made it out of the school and quickly walked down the side walk. Her grandmother was going to kill her. she power walked down to the graveyard, inching closer to her house.

"Hey Jinx!"

She froze, recognizing the voice behind her. It belonged to that boy that she had punch earlier. Jinx weighed her options; her house was in eye sight from here. Maybe she could just run? Or maybe she could just punch him again?

Jinx was pulled from her thoughts by someone turning her around by her arm. Ekko had come out of the graveyard to her right with a victorious smirk. He looked as if he had won the lottery. Jinx snatched her arm away from him, her face growing red with anger.

"You know I really don't like being punched." He smiled, inspecting the tip of the iron fence to his right.

"Well maybe you shouldn't let a girl punch you? And how to you know my name?" Jinx protested. She attempted to back away from him, choosing the run option from earlier. His hand stopped her however, once again grabbing her arm to face him.

"You know, I was going to let it go if you just said sorry." Ekko sighed in a disappointing tone.

"Well keep searching." Jinx just didn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh I will." Ekko said through half lidded eyes. Without a word he pinned her against the fence, arms locking her into either side. Jinx held bother her hands to his chest in attempt to push him away but he was too strong. His lips came crashing into hers in a rough unloving kiss. Jinx glued her eyes shut, trying not to cry as his mouth bruised her own in exploration. After a few seconds he released her, gleaming at his work. Out of instinct Jinx raised her fist to hit him again. This time he was ready, catching her small hand with his own. He leaned his mouth down to her ear and nuzzled it softly.

"My names Ekko and you made a big mistake, doll."

With those words he released her and walked back into the cemetery. Jinx ran back to her house with her hand over her mouth and slammed the front door after walking inside. She ran up the stairs and into her room then threw herself onto her bed.

What kind of lunatic gets back at someone by kissing them?

Jinx rubbed her lips softly, wincing at how tender they were. She thought back to the kiss, her face glowing red.

And who kisses that hard? Also who the hell names their kid Ekko?

Jinx sat up, pulling out her hair as she did so. Her first day and she already has the attention of the worst influence in the school, AND he kissed her. She hated him more than anyone she had ever met. The cocky smug expression was suffocating. She definitely had to avoid him from now on.

After mourning her sore mouth Jinx decided to get up and go to her balcony. The only good thing about moving was her room. A private bath and a balcony was hard to beat.

She opened the gliding door and stepped outside, throwing herself down onto the lawn chair. The breeze felt nice and calming as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

"Hey Jinxy!"

Her eyes shot open.

No. This isn't happening.

With fear in her eyes she slowly got up and looked across her yard and to her neighbor's house. The worst was confirmed.

Sitting in a window sill was none other than a smug looking Ekko, giving a small wave.

"Oh hello Ekko, I see you've met my granddaughter at school today!" Jinx's grandmother said from her garden below.

"Oh yeah she's **great**." Ekko smiled directly at Jinx.

"Oh that's so good to hear, why don't you come over for supper?" Matilda, Jinx's grandmother, invited Ekko over.

Jinx had had enough; she stomped back into her room and slammed the door behind her. Flinging herself into her bead she let out a frustrated sigh.

There was no escaping this hell hole.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! I know its kinda cliché but it's not going to be about just high school. Your reviews really help me continue though and I thank you ahead of time if you decide to give me input! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think you really had to kiss her," Ryan said from Ekko's bed. His hands were navigating a touch screen phone expertly. He found his desire quickly and hit the play button. The room filled with the sound of a shout caster.

"Not that league of legends crap," Ekko groaned as she shut his window. League of legends was the number one sport in the world. He however found it highly annoying because his friend was constantly glued to his screen. Screaming about some obscure champions boobs.

"You know," Ryan flung himself down onto the mattress, phone still placed in front of his face, " I've never seen you get so worked up over a girl before," he smirked.

Ekko merely rolled his eyes, " I'm just putting her in her place."

"So I guess you should of kissed Kevin in second year, yeah that would of taken care of him," Ryan laughed. Referring to a tiff they had when they were younger, "or better yet, let's go kiss Ezreal," he grew a wide smile.

"Oh shut up," Ekko growled as he sat at his computer.

"Hey I know how these things work," Ryan sat up, placing a hand over his heart, " and I can see this coming from a mile away," he smirked.

"No, I'm going to show her to stay out of my way and then I'll be done with it," Ekko argued, annoyed.

"I give it," Ryan put his index finger up in thought, " three months," he finished.

"three months until what?" Ekko groaned. He liked Ryan he really did. But the boy could be infuriating at times.

"Until you are head over heels for her, but I can't say the same for her."

"I should have you checked into a mental hospital."

* * *

"Hey mom we're going over house for dinner," Ekko called out as he bounded down the stairs two at a time. He had changed into gym shorts and a t shirt now. a woman came out from the kitchen with a kind smile. Fiery red hair cascaded down to her back and freckles dotted her face. she held a young boy in her arms, no older than two or three, his skin the color of a dusty rose with light brown hair.

"Her granddaughter just started school with us today," he continued to explain. His mother nodded as she put the child down on the couch to watch TV. The boy sat transfixed on the screen in awe.

"Well I haven't started dinner yet, ill let your father know," she smiled at her adopted son. Ekko gave his mother a hug before heading towards the door. His mother called out as his hand grasped the handle.

"And Ekko be nice to her," she warned.

"I'm always nice mom," he smirked as he walked out the door.

"Don't worry ill keep and eye on him," Ryan reassured her as he followed out after him.

* * *

"So Jinx dear, how was your first day," Matilda, Jinx's grandmother, asked from across the table.

"Boring," Jinx said as she played with her potatoes. The old woman turned her attention to ekko now who was happily chewing on some ham.

"and how's your mother dear?" She asked him.

"She's good, her business is doing well now," he responded.

"Oh I bet it is, she makes some of the best cakes around," she smiled then turned to Jinx, " dear you haven't lived until you've tasted his mother's Christmas cakes."

Jinx only sighed, she wanted this interaction to be over as she stared into the mass of potatoes and peas she had created. Matilda looked over at Ekko questioningly but he only offered and innocent shrug.

"I know," Matilda said she as patted her lips with a napkin, " why don't you take Jinx down to the creek, you can grab the fishing poles and bait in the garage."

"That sounds like a great idea," Ryan agreed as he stood, Eager to leave the room. The air had gown thick and suffocating as Ekko and Jinx clashed silently with one another from across the table.

"Good, just be back before dark," the old woman smiled as she started to clear the table.

* * *

Jinx trailed behind her captors cautiously. Keeping and eye on the scheming ass that was Ekko. Oh how she wished she could reach up and grab that slick styled white hair and yank it to the ground. She silently cursed herself for dawning her favorite shorts and t shirt earlier as she didn't want to get them dirty.

The sound of rushing water grew closer as they walked. Soon they were on the edge of a small creek, deep enough to fish but not wide enough to be considered a river. A large oak tree hung over the water to their right. Sticking out against the brambles and bushes that coated most of the edge of the water. It looked oddly climbable. Maybe she could escape up the tree and kicked Ekko in the face if he tried to come up. Yes that sounded like a good plan.

She put her thoughts to work as the boys plopped down on the rocky embankment. They untangled the poles and popped open the container of worms they found in the small fridge in Matilda's garage.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ekko said as he noticed Jinx attempting to scale the large tree.

"Running away from you," she said between breaths as she hauled herself higher. The tree wasn't making it easy for her. Years of sitting by the water lefts its bark moist and slimy. She silently cursed herself as her shorts earned a large black smudge on them. Ekko stood to watch at the base.

"You are going to hurt yourself," he commented as Ryan cast his line into the water.

"Shut up, " Jinx growled as she grabbed onto a protruding knot. Her hand suddenly slipped and she fell from the trunk of the tree, scraping her knee on the way down.

Ekko moved almost involuntarily to catch her. His arms cradling her bridal style as she fell into him with a thud. The world stopped for just a moment as he noted now light she was. Just now noticing what a small girl she was. They locked eyes for a moment, sizing each other up. Trying to calculate the others next move. Ryan watched silently from afar, smirking at the interaction.

"Let me go," Jinx squirmed out from his grasp and went right back for the tree.

"He you just fell from that," Ekko said sternly as she climbed it this time with ease. Taking the same route but avoiding the knot she had slipped on. By the time she got to the top her knee was beading blood through the grime that covered her legs and hands. But she ignored it and held out her hand to him. Ekko stared at it confused. Almost moving to grab it and come up with her.

"No you idiot hand me my pole," she growled, "and if you come up here I'm kicking you in the face," she added. Ekko glared at her, refusing to do as he was told. No one had ever been so daft to boss him around. He was Ekko, the king of the school.

Instead Ryan complied, walking up and tossing her the black pole along with a second container of worms.

" Thank you," Jinx nodded, sitting down in the tree to fix her line. Hands covered in dirt as she stabbed a worm onto her hook. Ryan turned back to his friend that was still glaring up at the blunett. Purposely bumping his shoulder into his friends. It snapped Ekko from his stare then to his friend. Who was looking at him with a victorious smirk.

"You're wrong," Ekko growled as the two sat back down and began to cast lines until dusk.

* * *

 **So its been a while for this story, let me know if you want more.**


	4. September

**September 9th**

Jinx left for school early the next morning. Not because she wanted to but because she felt like she had to. Ekko, her wonderful neighbor, was not on the top of her favorite encounters list. In fact he was at the very bottom and she wasn't taking any chances. She could tell her grandmother had high hopes for the two to get along. If only she knew about the devil in sheep's skin that lurked next door. It made her sick to think about dinner the night prior. He was so kind and sweet to her little grandmother. Yet so sadistic to her.

The sun was barley kissing the horizon as the school came into view. A handful of students waited outside in the crisp autumn air. She hurriedly went inside and began to dart for her homeroom, her shoes echoing off the walls.

"Hey," someone called out to her as she walked the empty hall. She turned and recognized the boy from the fight.

"You can't be in here," he continued as he walked up to her. She involuntarily rolled her eyes. The boy looked no older then seventeen, maybe eighteen. Which meant no older then herself. Teachers pets just rubbed her the wrong way. But in an effort to stay out of trouble she went along with it.

"Look," Jinx said in a flat tone, "I'm trying to avoid Ekko, so just let me inside and we can forget I was here."

"Ekko?" the boy quirked a brow, "and why are you avoiding him?"

Jinx let out a frustrated sigh, "because he's annoying ok."

The boy chuckled then broke out into a fit of laughter in front of her.

"Man, you got that right, " he said between chuckles, "I've heard arrogant, jackass, even irresistible," he started listing words he had heard Ekko been called then stopped and stared at her, "but never annoying," he finished with a sparkle in his eye. He held out a hand to her.

"Im Ezreal," he smiled.

She looked at it cautiously for a few moments before deciding to take it, "Jinx," she replied in a stern tone.

"Jinx," he let the name roll off his tongue with ease, taking in her features before continuing, "well good luck, maybe Ekko has finally met his match."

"what's that supposed to mean," Jinx almost growled at the thought. She didn't want a match with anyone. She just wanted to complete her senior year in silence.

"Ekko and I go way back, you'll see," Ezreal answered as he placed his hands behind his head and walked down the hall. Seemingly 'forgetting' about Jinx. What she didn't know as she turned to her classroom was that Ezreal had already caught Ekko earlier that morning. Outside that exact room. He found it odd Ekko didn't argue him when tried to shoo them away. So after taking in her wild blue hair and defiant stance he let her go. Egar to see the results.

"Jinx," Ezreal shook his head as he walked to the office, " I give it three months."

Jinx decided to drop the encounter outside and leave it buried as she trotted into her homeroom. She shuffled herself to the back of the class, ready to take a much needed nap until school started. her desk however was missing. A blank space sat innocently where hers used to stand second from the back.

She rubbed her eyes a few times to wake herself. Nope. Still missing.

A growl escaped her as she turned around the classroom. she found the missing object high above her head on top of a cabinet. It lay upside down, legs pointed to the ceiling. Her angered died down as she inspected it by climbing on top of a waist high table next to it. She stood on her toes to try and look on it, but it came above her forehead and jumping in her already unstable position was out of the question. She chanced it and slid the desk off the shelf. Her hands slipped and it went crashing to the floor. A bag of zip ties spewing itself across the tiles.

She blinked once, twice, three times at it. Who puts a desk on top of a cabinet with zips ties just sitting on it? She looked back to the desk previous position and noticed a water pipe sticking from the ceiling. The anger soon returned as she dragged her desk back over to her spot. She knew exactly who had done it, but it looked like he only got half his plan done. At least she caught it, getting it down from the ceiling would be a huge pain. Even more so when its zipped tied to a walker pipe.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she sceemed. With her detention yesterday she hadn't even tried to pay attention in class let alone look at her classmates. Was he in the same class? Same grade even?

She walked over to the teachers desk and opened the top drawer. Surely the teacher had written down the seating arrangement the students had taken. She did remember he was awful at names.

Pens were scattered around the first one she opened so she went for the right one next. Inside lay some folders, all hung haphazardly on the built in rack. On top though she found a piece of paper with hastily drawn squares and names. Just what she needed.

She didn't bother looking at the front she knew a boy like him wouldn't bother sitting there. Instead her eyes glanced to the back row. There is name was in all it glory, underlined twice indicating importance. He had stationed himself by the door, very last row, good for quick escapes.

She placed the paper back and went to work. Scooping the ties off the floor in the back and walking over to his desk. She pushed his chair in as far as it could go before she started to tie the desk to it. Creating one large chair desk mass that couldn't be separated without snips. After half the bag she stood back to admire her work then went to fetch a paper and pencil from her bag. She wrote a large 'you dropped these' and put the note on his desk with the ties holding it down.

Completely satisfied she went back to her own desk and sat down. Using her bag as a pillow she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Ryan," Ekko whispered as they stood around the corner of the office. His lackey nodded as he watched ezreal go through the door as he feined getting a drink from the fountain. The pair quickly moved back to homeroom. Followed by what looked like a sophomore boy.

"We have to hurry she's gonna be here soon," Ekko said quietly as they neared the class.

"You are being really mean for her second day," Ryan chuckled at his friend.

"She punched me," he growled back.

They reached the room and Ryan went inside first. He was supposed to make sure the coast was clear but instead stopped in his tracks.

"What's the hold up," Ekko hissed form behind him. Ryan only shook his head, trying to contain his laughter once he saw the note to his right. Ekko pushed past him and into the room. One eye twitched as he saw the sleeping Jinx buried into her book bag across the room. He then looked to his desk and snatched the note from it. His face flushed as he took in the words soundlessly then crumpled it into a small ball. He went to grab for his chair and sit down only to drag his whole desk with him. Ryan couldn't hold it anymore and broke out in laughter. The sleeping girl only moaned before bringing her bag closer.

"Shut up," Ekko snarled at him. He looked at the second year that had been trailing after him. Steven? Stewart? Sean? He couldn't remember his name.

"You," he decided on, it was good enough, " get lost," he finished. The no name swallowed before taking off down the hall. Ekko looked over to the sleeping girl again.

"Ryan go get me the teachers seating chart," he demanded. The boy went over and fetched the paper expertly and handed it to Ekko.

He took his bag off his shoulder and took out an eraser. He rubbed out his name before rewriting it over by the window behind the blue haired devil.

"you sure that's a good idea," Ryan said with a shake of his head. Ekko shoved the paper back at him and gathered his book bag.

"Shut up," he growled as he walked over to his new seat. He sat down with a loud thud as the warning bell rang. It tossed Jinx awake. The girl rubber her eyes with a quiet yawn. Oblivious to the events behind her.

After letting the girl wake up for a few moments Ekko kicked her seat. She turned around with a puzzled look to see a seething Ekko glaring at her. She returned it before turning around with a huff.

Ryan left the room, shaking his head at the antics displayed in front of him. This Jinx girl was really getting to Ekko.

"What happened?" Ezreal called out to him from down the hall. Ryan didn't dislike the blonde, actually he enjoyed his company. Ekko was the one that hated him.

"Take a look for yourself," Ryan said, pointing to the open door. Ezreal peaked inside, a similar smile painting his lips.

"I give it three months," Ryan commented as Ezreal left the view of the door.

"Maybe she can bring him down," Ezreal sighed.

"After what he went through I don't know if he can," Ryan replied, "but I've never seen a someone, let alone a girl, fight back against Ekko, at least not like she is, I mean half the school swoons over him the other avoids him like the plague," Ryan finished. Ekko had a history of messing with whoever crossed him. Male and female alike.

"Ekko never did like to lose," Ezreal responded.

"I guess you would know more about that then I would."

Ezreal turned to the boy, "keep me updated," he said before trotting off to class.

* * *

 **September 14th** **  
**

The weekend went by without incident, in fact well into the next week went buy without incident. Jinx managed to get to school early every day and somehow disappear for lunch without anyone noticing. She hated to think of what Ekko could do with a free hour to torture her. So instead of sitting down at one of the overly crowded tables she found that the door to the roof could easily be unlocked with her school id. She simply placed it in between the door and the frame to release the lock then taped it down after to keep it that way.

First period however was another story. With Ekko sitting directly behind her it was hard to keep him at bay. It felt like sitting in front of a pouting two year old with his seemingly never ending supply of rubber bands and paper to slingshot at her. She stayed strong however, staring out the window consistently, only enraging him further. The Wednesday went buy quicker than most. Soon it was time for lunch. The bell rang but Jinx still stared out the window.

"Hello," a voice pulled Jinx from her thoughts. She looked up to see a short redhead girl staring down at her kindly. Her bangs nearly covered her eyes as she held her hands in a ball in front of her, making her already large breasts even more emphasized. At first glance she seemed to be one of those cutesy girls. Always shy and blushing at the smallest things.

"Hi?" Jinx replied when the girl didn't finish her sentence.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch today," she murmured. Jinx quirked a brow at the offer, "I mean, i-it's not like that," she stammered, "it's just I know you are new and I haven't seen you at any of the lunches," she finished.

"Fine," Jinx stood, " let's go," she answer. The girl let out a bright smile at her acceptance before turning to walk out of the room. As long as she was with someone Ekko couldn't do anything. Could he?

"My names Molly by the way," the girl chirped as they walked down the hall. She seemed to open up after the first interaction.

"im Jinx," she responded. Jinx had never been great at making friends. In fact her last school everyone was afraid of her. Something about beating up the resident school gang single handedly with traps made people cower in fear, apparently. So maybe friends wouldn't be so bad.

They reached the lunch room and got in the line formed by the door. For the first time Jinx got a look at the student body and realized just what kind of school this was. The air was thick with chatter about matters much higher than the concerns of high schoolers. Almost every student was holding the newest version of a smartphone. The girls all seemed to be pristine, hair and makeup done expertly. While the boys all look at if they were going to be the next CEO of some obscure company. She had forgotten her parents had to buy her way in here. With her father being high up in the military it was no huge dent in finances. In fact he almost seemed elated he no longer had to deal with her.

The line inched forward slowly. Jinx taking in the room table by table. The students all blending into one big rich kid mass. She got to the last one and noticed someone different. A familiar face was shoeing away an underclassman with an angry expression as he leaned into his hand. His white hair glistening in the skylights as he chewed. He stuck out. Just like her.

Jinx swallowed and turned her attention to her new acquaintance as they neared the food. Her eyes landed on the items for sale with a shocked expression. Each meal was plated on porcelain with real silverware. The contents looked not only edible but delicious. Jinx mentally slapped herself for not going to lunch the past week. She assumed it was like any other high schools. Even if this one did come with the tuition.

She decided on a classic mac and cheese casserole with a side of peas and pudding before walking off to the open café. She scanned the area, only finding one table to be empty. For a rich school they sure had a small café.

"We can always go eat in the classroom," Molly chirped from behind her. Voice sweet and comforting. Jinx sighed at what a nice girl she was. Surely she had been trampled by the students here. Maybe that's why she came to Jinx. As a last resort.

"No," Jinx scoffed before moving forward, "come."

Jinx couldn't help but let a mischievous smirk rise to her lips as she took a seat at the nearly empty table. Even taking the gal to sit mid way down. Only four seats from her target. Molly followed after her silently. Her face beaming bright red as she sat across from Jinx. So nervous that she stared down at her food instead of eating it. Hands resting in tightly balled fists on her lap.

"And what do you think you're doing?" An angry voice came from Jinx's right.

"Eating," Jinx took her eyes from her plate and to his, "you?" She asked. Ekkos face grew grim after the question, making Jinx's insides jump for joy. Any day she could make bad for Ekko was a good one. Satisfied with the reaction she turned back to her plate of delicious cheese and pasta. She heard a chuckle from Ryan as Ekko got up. Purposely scraping his chair slowly across the stone floor. In one quick motion the boy sat next to Jinx and commandeered her fork to his mouth as she raised it another bite. It was all so perfectly executed the Jinx just stared at him in shock as he swallowed her precious food and responded to her earlier question.

"eating," he said with a smirk as Jinx grew red with anger. Without hesitation she grabbed a fistful of her peas and smashed it into his perfect hair. Molly let out a girlish scream as the room went silent. After a few agonizing seconds Ekkos lips curved into a smile as he started into a dark chuckle. Her grabbed her pudding and scrapped a majority of it from the bowl. Then smashed it from her ear up to the top of her head.

A whistle blew form the front of the room before Jinx could retaliate. A teacher came stomping up to the pair point to the exit doors.

"Sorry Molly," Jinx grabbed her tray from the table, "maybe tomorrow," she said as she turned on her heal and walked out the door. Ekko followed behind her, the same excited smile painting his lips. Once outside the teachers let into them. Screaming about starting a food fight before handing them each yellow slip.

"And Ekko I will check if you go," the man growled at him before walking back to the café.

* * *

 **let me know if you want more, love it when I get reviews.**


	5. Time

The clock slowly ticked away at Jinx's sanity as the hour crawled along. To her right sat an amused Ekko. Specs of green still floating in his hair as he taunted her. The teacher forced the two to sit in the front of the room. He also happened to be the one to catch the pair during lunch.

She had at least managed to get most of the pudding out of her hair during the rest of lunch hour. After filling the bathrooms trashcan with paper towels she no longer had a brown stain on one side of her head. It felt sticky and hard after a while however. A feeling that she didn't particularly like but suffered through it.

The hour hand came full circle and Jinx quickly walked out of the room. She made it to the front gate before turning suddenly to the boy behind her.

"Stop following me," she hissed at him. He looked back at her with a smirk before speaking.

"We live next to each other," he walked up to her, "idiot."

"Whatever," she scoffed before continuing down the sidewalk. Ekko strode next to her, a mischievous smile painting his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Jinx asked as she kept her head forward.

"Just the next big event I want to do," Ekko chuckled.

"What's your problem," Jinx growled. If it wasn't for the boy next to her she would have a smooth ride through her final year, "you don't have to bully everyone and cause a mess," she finished. In the short time she had known the boy she knew he was the schools prankster. The most extreme one she's met, and she was unsure why.

"Oh but I do," Ekko admitted, "that entire school is full of no good rich kids, two faced asshats," he replied. Unsure of why he was telling her this information. Jinx stopped in her tracks. Ekko continued a few steps before stopping with her, his back still turned.

"I won't give up my freedom for them, all they care about is money and status, " he said in a low tone. Jinx quirked a brow at his back. He seemed so serious, like he was about to vomit his past on her all at once. Jinx visibly winced at the thought and quickly thought of a way out.

"Whatever," she said flatly before continuing forward. It pulled Ekko from his serious expression as she brushed passed him. Ekko continued with her in silence as they approached the graveyard. A shrill laugh echoed through the neighborhood. Its origins unseen to the pair.

"Shit," Ekko said as he looked around feverishly.

"What do you mean shit?" Jinx questions as another giggle came, this time closer.

"Shut up," ekko whispered as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the graveyard. The shrill voice came closer, grating against her ears as Ekko scrambled up and oak tree.

"Get up here," he hissed down to her. She merely crossed her arms in defiance and turned away.

"No," she said flatly, eyeing the small space she would have to be in with him.

"You stubborn girl," he growled before the voice came around the corner. Two girls were walking down the side walk. Both dressed in school uniforms. The loudest, and admittedly most annoying, looked like perfection itself. Even she would have stood out amongst the crowd high class students in the lunch room. Hair a perfect shade of blonde with not a strand out of place. Ocean blue eyes that any man could get lost in. Jinx wondered briefly why Ekko would be running from such a girl. Any boy at her old schools would instantly swoon over her. That was until she spotted Jinx standing against the oak tree.

The blue orbs held a look of disgust as they went up and down her body. A frown plastered itself to her face when she noticed no one standing besides her. She walked up and crossed her arms before asking Jinx a question.

"Wheres Ekko?" she asked in a haughty tone. Jinx glared daggers back at her as she answered.

"Who wants to know?"

"I don't have time for you and your peasant mind games," she huffed, "now tell me where Ekkopoo is," Jinx quirked a brow. The girl had an attitude of some Arabian princess who's father owned the entire oil industry. She had no doubt her parents taught her that she is the best, no one els. Jinx started to laugh with her mouth shut. This would be good.

She pointed behind her and up the tree only to hear Ekko swear above her. The girl pushed past her as Jinx started to let out full blown laughter.

"Oh ekkopoo come down from there," she cooed. Personality doing a complete three sixty at the sight of him.

"No," he looked down at her with a glare.

"But I wanted to ask you to the movies," she whined up at him.

"I told you no the last time it's a no this time," he growled, pushing himself farther into the tree.

"But you never mean that," she pouted, "remember our date in the sixth grade?" She smiled angelically.

"Yeah, I do, that's why there isn't a second one," Ekko said back in a cold tone. The girl narrowed her eyes at him before flipping her hair.

"I'll get you eventually," she stated, than turned to Jinx with another glare, "a ceo of such a large company shouldn't be caught with the middle class," she jabbed before walking off with her friend.

As soon as they were out of sight Ekko jumped out of the tree, landing next to Jinx. Ready to yell at her for giving away his position.

"What was that about the school being filled with rich kids, mister CEO," Jinx said, visibly upset. She give him no chance to respond before running off to her house. She didn't know who she hated more, that girl or Ekko for pretending to be something he's not.

* * *

Ekko slowly walked home after watching Jinx run out of sight. The look on her face telling him not to follow. It was true. He was a CEO, technically. A group of people were currently handling the company until he came of age.

He made it home and didn't bother to stop in with his mother. Reminding himself that she wasn't actually his mother. no she was actually his god mother, his real moms best friend. Who took him in when we was only eight.

He threw himself down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The foul mood refused to leave. Angel always had this effect on him. But this time it seemed worse than usual. He was almost angry because of her actions today, instead of annoyed. Maybe it was because his birthday was approaching after the school year. She was after his money and status. Both he would have at the point.

He sighed and rolled over, eyes landing on his night stand. Without thinking he opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out a tattered notebook. A yellow page slipped out from the center. Obviously older than the notebook itself and scribbled with writing that wasn't his. An equation was written hastily and would have finished on the next page if he had it. He held it up to his own page that contained the second half, it was just one of many theories you would find if you flipped through the previous pages. and this one was as incomplete as the previous. Failing to pass the basic tests.

Ekko glared at the page one last time before slamming it shut and flipping it over to the cover. One word was scribbled over it in Ekkos writing.

'Time'

He threw the book back into the draw and slammed it shut. Making a mental note to keep it buried like he should have.


End file.
